Chapter 13
"" Featured Duel: Jugo Sadame vs. J Special rules: * If a player's Life Points are 8000 or more, they can draw twice during their Draw Phase. * Each time a player draws a card, they must guess it. The player who guesses 3 draws in a row wins. Turn 1: J * Guesses "Growingborg"; he draws "Shard of Greed", and activates it. * Normal Summons "Doctor Cranium". * Activates "Emergency Teleport", Special Summoning "Growingborg". ** Activates its effect, banishing "Mental Seeker" from his hand to draw another card. ** Activates its other effect, paying 400 Life Points (J: 4000 → 3600) to increase its Level to 3. * Tunes his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Psychic Medium" in Defense Position. ** Activates its effect, revealing "Psychic Draw", "Krebons" and "Pandaborg"; he gains 1000 Life Points (J: 3600 → 4600). * Sets 3 cards. Turn 2: Jugo * Guesses "Holy Strike", but draws "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Streams". * J activates his Set "Psychic Trigger", banishing "Doctor Cranium" and "Growingborg" to draw 2 cards; he correctly guesses that they are "Psychic Draw" and "Krebons" (Jugo 0x2 J). * Jugo activates "Reinforcement of the Army adding "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune"; the Duel Disk wrongly considers this as a correct guess (Jugo 1x0 J). * Activates "Unreasonable Burial" and chains with "TB - Ulysis, Ruler of Ki". Jugo sends "Dyson Sphere" to the Graveyard. * Normal Summons "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune". * Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "TB - Basil, Ruler of Destiny". * Special Summons "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Streams" detaching "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" from under "TB - Basil, Ruler of Destiny". ** The effect of "TB - Satyr, Ruler of Fortune" lets him draw 1 card. He guesses "Holy Strike" but draws another card. * Activates the effect of "TB - Basil, Ruler of Destiny", selecting "Dyson Sphere"; he Xyz Summons "Chaos Dyson Sphere" (Jugo 4000 → 3000). * Attacks "Psychic Medium" with "Chaos Dyson Sphere", with the latter's effect activating. * Special Summons "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts" and attacks directly. ** J activates his Set "Mental Barrier" (J 4600 → 6900), correctly guessing "Pandaborg" (Jugo 0x1 J). * Attacks directly with "TB - Fedor, Ruler of Streams" (J 6900 → 5200). * "TB - Barbaros, Ruler of Jousts" is destroyed. * Activates both effects of "Chaos Dyson Sphere" (J 5200 → 4600 → 3000). * Sets 1 card. Turn 3: J * Guesses "Pandaborg", but draws another card. * "Shard of Greed" gains 1 counter. * Activates "Psyhich Draw". * Normal Summons "Pandaborg". * Attacks "Fedor" with "Pandaborg". ** Jugo activates "Immortal Spirits". * Sets 1 card. Turn 4: Jugo * Uses the effect of "Psyhich Draw" to draw "Disturbing Wave" (Jugo 3000 → 2200) (Jugo 1x0 J). * "Chaos Dyson Sphere" returns to the Extra Deck. * Normal Summons "TB - Achiel, Ruler of Heavens". * Overlays his 2 Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes". ** Activates its effect, detaching "TB - Achiel, Ruler of Heavens" to swap the ATK and DEF of "Pandaborg". * Attacks and destroys "Pandaborg" with "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes" (J 3000 → 2200). ** J activates his Set "Telepathic Power", destroying "TB - Calisto, Ruler of Vicissitudes" (J 2200 → 4400). ** J activates the effect of "Pandaborg", Special Summoning a second "Pandaborg" (J 4400 → 3600). * Sets 1 card. Turn 5: J * Uses the effect of "Psyhich Draw" to draw "Mind Boost Device" (J 3600 → 2800) (Jugo 0x1 J). * "Shard of Greed" gains another counter. * Activates the effect of "Shard of Greed", guessing both wrong. * Normal Summons "Krebons". * Attacks Jugo directly with "Pandaborg". ** Jugo activates his Set "Disturbing Wave", Special Summoning "Psychic Medium". J cancels the attack. * "Psychich Medium" returns to the Graveyard. * J tunes his 2 monsters to Synchro Summon "Stream Android". * Activates "Mind Boost Device". * Activates "Psychic Overload", shuffling 2 "Pandaborgs" and "Krebons" into the Deck and drawing 2 cards. * Sets 2 cards. Turn 6: Jugo * J activates the effect of "Mind Boost Device" (J 2800 → 2300). * Jugo guesses "Holy Strike", but draws "One Day of Peace". * Special Summons "TB - Zacheus, Ruler of Harmony" and activates its effect. Turn 7: J * Uses the effect of "Psyhich Draw" to draw "Overdrive Teleporter" (J 2300 → 1500) (Jugo 0x2 J). ** The effect of "Stream Android" activates (J 1500 → 3200). * Tributes "Stream Android" to summon "Overdrive Teleporter". ** The effect of "Stream Android" activates (J 3200 → 4000). * Activates the effect of "Overdrive Teleporter" to Special Summon "Psychic Commander" and "Risebell the Star Adjuster" (J 4000 → 2000). ** Activates the effect of "Risebell the Star Adjuster", increasing its own Level by 3. * Activates "Miracle Synchro Fusion", fusing "Stream Android" and "Psychic Medium" into "Ultimate Axon Kicker". ** The effect of "Stream Android" activates (J 2000 → 2900). * Activates his Set "Psychic Rejuvenation" (J 2900 → 6900). * Tunes "Risebell the Star Adjuster" and "Psychic Commander" to Synchro Summon "Hyper Psychic Blaster". * Activates "Instant Fusion", Special Summoning "Elder God Noden" (J 6900 → 5900) ** Its effect activates, Special Summoning "Psychic Commander". * Tunes "Psychic Commander" and "Elder God Noden" to Synchro Summon "Psychic Lifetrancer". * Activates his Set "Metaphysical Regeneration" (J 5900 → 9900). Turn 8: Jugo * Guesses "Holy Strike", but draws "Titanic Path". * Activates the effect of "Disturbing Wave", revealing "Brave Draw", "Xyz Reborn", and "TB - Lazaro, Ruler of Birth". * Activates "One Day of Peace", correctly guessing "Brave Draw" (Jugo 1x0 J). * Activates "Brave Draw", correctly guessing "Xyz Reborn" (Jugo 2x0 J). * Activates "Titanic Path", correctly guessing "TB - Lazaro, Ruler of Birth" (Jugo 3x0 J). Since Jugo guesses 3 draws in a row, he completes J's challenge and the Duel ends with no result. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here. Category:chapters